mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Moses Island
|caption = Shadow Moses Island in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |size = Medium |availability = Disabled |music = *''Main Theme (Metal Gear Solid)'' |game = SSF2 |series = Metal Gear |legality = Banned }} Shadow Moses Island ( ) is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2. On either side of the stage, there is a large wall that prevents horizontal knockouts. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, if a wall is attacked enough, it will be destroyed, though it will eventually rebuild itself. This has not been implemented in SSF2 yet. Also, in the Brawl version, the wall in the background explodes and shows a Metal Gear in the background. This could be Metal Gear RAY, Metal Gear REX, or two GEEKO. It is unknown if this will happen in this game. This stage is not currently available in the most recent version, ''SSF2'' Beta. It may or may not return in the future. Layout Shadow Moses Island has two big walls that enclose the players. There are three platforms in the center with two small ones and a large one at the top that connects the two walls. Due to the walls being indestructible, players have to KO their opponents off the top which can be difficult due to being able to tech off the walls and characters momentum are decreased when they bounce off a wall. Music *The main music track is Main Theme (Metal Gear Solid), ripped straight from the original game. Tournament legality This stage is banned in tournament play. The only reason needed to warrant this ban is the fact that players can only KO opponents off the top of the screen, as the other boundaries are completely inaccessible. Origin .]] The Shadow Moses Island stage draws its inspiration from ''Metal Gear Solid. The stage is made to resemble the helipad in front of Shadow Moses Island's nuclear weapons disposal facility's tank hangar. It is one of the first areas Snake ventures through in the facility, although it has some differences in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, such as the lack of the crawlspace, staircases, and truck that was parked in front of the building. It should also be noted that the height of the searchlight towers has been extended. Shadow Moses Island is one of the most important areas in the series. It is the first place Snake explores in full 3D, and was the housing area for the third nuclear-wielding Metal Gear. In Metal Gear Solid the nuclear weapons disposal facility building's searchlights are focused on the helipad itself. If Snake gets into the light, the cover is blown and guards are called to kill him. Ever since Metal Gear Solid when the player would be seen by security, the trademark sound would be heard and an exclamation point would be shown over the enemy. In Brawl, if a player got caught by the searchlights the same sound can be heard and an exclamation point would be shown over the player who got caught. Also, in Metal Gear Solid when the player is caught by the search lights the lights would be focused on the player until he or she manages to find somewhere to hide. In this stage in Brawl the search lights would remain focused on the character. Gallery Screenshots Early designs Shadowmosesdj6.png|Shadow Moses Island, as it appeared in the first Smash Flash DOJO!!! in early 2008. SMI 1.png| being Screen KO'ed. SMI 2.png| being Star KO'ed. SMI 3.png| teching 's up air. SMI 4.png| getting hit by 's down smash. Trivia *During the early development of SSF2, Shadow Moses Island was planned to be completely different. Instead of taking place at the helipad outside of the facility, the stage would have taken place inside, with a multitude of platforms and Metal Gear REX in the background. Category:Disabled content Category:Past stages Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series